Moving On
by iheartyou.imissyou
Summary: Denial, Hurt, Depression, Anger, Hope, Despair, Love and Faith are all apart of moving on.
1. Prologue

A Zoey 101 Fanfic

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoey 101, so don't sue me. I wish I own Logan though ;) hehe.

Author's note: mhmm a new story, got fed up with the other one so I started a new one:

_italics_ - thoughts

"FOB for life, yo!"- what the characters are saying.

( AN: hello, this is an example) - an author's note.

Read and reply, if your going to read it, you might as well reply to my story.  
Flames are not welcome, but if your going to criticize my work, your might as well write one that will actually benefit me and not be _"EFF you. You suck at writing. Delete this story" _Cause seriously, how is that going to help me? teehee. D

And I decided that I'll use swearing to a minimum, but seriously, they're teenagers, what else would you expect from them. BE _realistic_ people!

Summary: Denial, Hurt, Depression, Anger, Hope, Despair, Love and Faith are all apart of what these 7 teenagers go through each single day. Watch them as they go through their teenage life. It aint going to be easy. Who said it would be. They are teenagers after all. What they go through each day, is hell. D&L, Z&C, M&N, L&?.

Prologue:

Dana hasn't changed that much over the years. She was devastated when she heard that she had to leave PCA for an student exchange to go to France. But that was a chance in a life time. She wasn't about to give that up just for her friends. No, don't get me wrong. She loved PCA more than anything, but there was too much going on for her at the time. She needed a change, and that change was France

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you_

Her head bobbed slowly, as she listened to her one of her favorite bands of all time; The Fray. She loved listening to music in fact MUSIC was her life. It was everything she lived for. It was her refuge when she thought everything was going wrong.

_You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right_

She started to tap her foot as well, and humming the song she was currently listening to. As she started to get more and more into the music she started to sway her hips side to side. She always liked to dance, but she would never tell that to anyone. Danger Cruz would never dance. She was to tough to do that. It was more of something Nicole or Lola would do. Zoey was too conservative and to much of a goody two-shoes to do that.

_  
_Logan changed a lot over the 4 years, he missed Dana but he wouldn't dare say that to Chase nor Mike. They wouldn't let him live past it. They'd be constantly bickering, exactly like how they were bickering about Chase and Zoey. At least he wasn't moping about his feelings for Dana because he was certain she liked him back. Or did she? Something odd has had happened to Logan, he no longer was a ladies' man. Sure he still had urges, but after Dana left he knew he couldn't do be flirting with some blond bimbo. When he knew perfectly that he likes Dana. He couldn't do that to her. That was like cheating on her. And he couldn't bear seeing her hurt.

_Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

It was strange cause whenever she started to dance somehow she somewhat got interrupted by some annoying person. And guess what? Someone was at the door. Who do you think it was? It was obviously Logan. She couldn't stand him, heck she couldn't stand Nicole. What more could she stand that freak-of-nature.

" What the hell do you want Reese? " Dana screeched towards Logan. She was pissed that she was being interrupted when he perfectly knew that when the door's closed, it means she wanted to be alone.  
" Isn't it obvious, I've known you for what 4 years and you still don't know what I want from you? I want to make out with you, baby doll." Logan calmly replied to her, not wanting her to get pissed at him. He couldn't stand it when she was mad at him. Sure it turned him on a lot, but he didn't want her to actually hate him.  
" I just come back from France, and this is how you treat me! Yeah Zoey was right. Your still an obnoxious, little kid. Whose so desperate to get laid." Dana retorted back.

Fire clearly showing her eyes. She was intensely pissed. She's never been this pissed in her life! Only when she's near him, is when she gets this mad. She actually kind of missed it. She missed having the love-hate relationship they had. Sure the guys in France were hella hot. But they were no Logan. Logan was special. But she would never say that out loud. That would surely destroy her reputation for not falling for inconsiderate jerks such as Logan.

What surprised her the most, was that he was actually the first one to write to her when she first moved to France.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud moan was heard. _Grrr. I'm so fed up with my feelings for Zoe! Why can't I just tell her straight up? It couldn't be that heard like Michael said. But it's too hard. It's Zoey! What if she doesn't like me? Oh well, there's no point in moping, I've got Lola now. _

Sure Chase still loved Zoey for the past 4 years, but as much as he tried to tell her how he feels, somehow something got in the way. And he was finally fed up over the summer that he decided Zoey wasn't worth the wait. And if she did like him too, wouldn't she have made a move by now? Well that's not the point anymore. Chase got a girlfriend. Who? Well it was Lola --

_Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Chase hasn't changed that much over the years. He still has that bushy hair of his and he's still as shy as ever. Not that it's a bad thing that he was shy. That was one of the things that Zoey loved about him. Yes, Zoey loves him. But just like him, she's too shy to admit it!

" It feels good to be back at PCA!" Chase said to himself and it was even greater because he could see Zoey he thought to himself. Not that it would matter anyways. He has Lola and Lola loves him more than anything in the world and he would never hurt her. He couldn't even hurt a harmless fly, which probably means he couldn't hurt Lola.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense_

" Yeuh it feels great to be back Chase," a mysterious voice replied to him. He turned around and to his surprise it was Zoey.

Zoey changed a lot, not only did she grew into a more beautiful lady over the past 4 years, she became more like Dana over the years. She was no longer Miss. Nice Goody Two Shoes no more. She was miss-independent. But she was still shy around Chase.

" Hey Zoe! How's your summer vacation?" the brown bushy haired boy towards the girl he desperately fell in love with.

Chase looked over to Zoey, and saw her plop onto his bed and also sat down next to her. He didn't think of a plan how to tell Zoey that he's got a girlfriend whose probably going to be her room mate and who is actually one of her best friends.

_Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along_

" It was a drag. Nothing really to do except for chores and yenno what I usually do. " Zoey replied not noticing how tense Chase was getting. " How was your summer vacation Chase?"

" Oh my summer vacation was okay, I went to New York. And I saw Lola there!" Chase looked at her, and he knew it was time to tell her that he was dating on of her best friends. " Oh Zoe, I have to tell you something"

" Sure spit it out, you can tell me anything cause we're best friends" She replied as curiosity took over. She wanted to know what was going on, She hoped it was something good. She couldn't bear the thought of Chase being hurt.  
" When I was with Lola in New York this summer, I fell in love with her. I guess that it was I actually got to know her and I fell hard for her."

It was too much for Zoey to handle and she couldn't bear that it wasn't her that he loved. It was too much for her mind to comprehend So like any other girl would do, she ran. She didn't care where, she just wanted out. And she ran.

_And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As for Nicole, she came back after missing a year of school. She was free from OMGD and was no longer being assessed by those freaky psychologists. She missed PCA when she being under careful eye by those weird psychologists. She did miss her friends, but the person she missed most was Mike. He always knew how to make her laugh. Anything he says just makes her melt. He's perfect to her. And he doesn't know he drives her mad that just by smiling, she couldn't utter a single word. And boy does she usually have a lot to say.

_Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Nicole decided to walk around campus. She hasn't been here a for two years and she needed to get used to her surroundings once again. She'll probably end up lost if she didn't bring a map with her. But maps make her confused. Don't blame her. Maps just don't make sense (AN: I totally agree with her:) Not paying attention she bumped into a person she wanted to see least, Mike.

"Nicole, is that you? " an unknown voice inquired but at the same time seemed so familiar.  
"Oh hey Mike, I haven't seen you in ages!" She replied finding her shoes quite entertaining. She didn't want him to see her blushing.  
" Yeah, it's been a while. But I've missed you." he replied without looking at her, while mumbling the last part quietly.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road_

That was truth. He had missed her, more than anything. She was constantly on his mind for the past two years. He severely was going to snap if he didn't see her and hear her voice. He thanked God that he listened to his prayer and granted his wish to see her once more. It wasn't just because she was pretty that made him fall in love with her. It was the way she gracefully walked into a room and somehow lifted the spirits of the people in there. It was the way she talked non-stop that made him crazy for her.

" Do you mean that?" she earnestly looked at him.

" I mean what I say," he smiled at her, not a single care could be uttered between the two soon-to-be-lovers.

" I missed you too," she looked into his eyes and somehow she could see that he really meant what he said and that was all she needed to make her happy.

_Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_

AN: The song is called How To Save A Life by The Fray.  
Stay tuned for chapter 2 :


	2. Brown Eyes

Zoey 101 Fanfic

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoey 101, so don't sue me.

Author's note: mhmm a new story, got fed up with the other one so I started a new one:D

_

* * *

italics_ - thoughts

* * *

**"**FOB for life, yo**!"** - what the characters are saying.

* * *

( AN: hello, this is an example) - an author's note.

* * *

Read and reply, if your going to read it, you might as well reply to my story.  
Flames are not welcome, but if your going to criticize my work, your might as well write one that will actually benefit me and not be _"EFF you. You suck at writing. Delete this story" _Cause seriously, how is that going to help me? teehee. :D

* * *

And I decided that I'll use swearing to a minimum, but seriously, they're teenagers, what else would you expect from them. BE _realistic_ people!

* * *

Summary: Denial, Hurt, Depression, Anger, Hope, Despair, Love and Faith are all apart of what these 7 teenagers go through each single day. Watch them as they go through their teenage life. It aint going to be easy. Who said it would be. They are teenagers after all. What they go through each day, is hell. D&L, Z&C, M&N, L&?.

* * *

On with chapter two.

"Can't you just admit the fact that you know you want me. Let's just make out right now, right here on your bed," Logan Reese said with as much anger Dana had. He was tired waiting for her. He knew she wanted him, she knew it too. Heck the entire school knew it. So why was she denying it. Nonetheless, Logan loved provoking her as much as she did too. His trademark started to creep unto his face, but he quickly removed it. He knew he had to keep his compusure up or else hell ruin his chance with Dana.  
" Erm. Cant you just shut up and leave me you fricking womanizer," Dana barked, pulled up her right hand and slapped him on the face. She had grown stronger over the past few years, and the slap had left a huge imprint on his "pretty face". Dana couldnt bear looking at him, so she just stormed out of the room and went off looking for the girls.

* * *

_ Remember the first day when I saw your face  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me  
You stepped to me and you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about  
_

He couldnt believe what just had happened. How could he have let her hit him? He wasnt a person, whod let someone take the last word. No he would have grabbed her by the hands and kissed her full throttle on the lips. But why didnt he? He didnt know, well maybe he did. But he wasnt ready to admit the power Dana held over him. He sauntered into the girls lounge, where all the girls who would usually follow and go ga-ga over him, are giggling about him. He heard whispers, _" Hey look at Logan. What do you think happened? I don't know. Why is there a large red mark on his face. Is it a hickey? Nah, its too big to be a hickey. It looks like slap. giggles Who do you think did it? " _The whispers became unbearable which made him nervous. More whispers came, and the more nervous he became. He ran towards the bathroom but on the way over, he tripped over a chair. Laughs were surrounding everywhere. He stood up, and saw Dana laughing her ass off. So were the rest of the gang.

* * *

_Remember the first day when you called my house  
Remember the first day when you took me out  
We had butterflies although we tried to hide  
And we both had a beautiful night  
_

" Hey guys, what's so hilarious? " He innocently asked, even though everyone knew how untrue that was. His face started to glow a light pink. He hated being embarrased. For an agorrant jerk, he got embarrased really easily.  
" You are, you ignorant pig," Dana mocked, while Chase, Micheal, Zoey and Nicole snickered.  
" Well, well, look whose talking, " Logan replied cooly, " Dont be hating, appreciate my gorgeousness. Cause it's all for you baby girl."  
(AN: I am fully aware that gorgeousness aint a real word. deal with it.)  
A flash of horror sweeped across Danas face, " Ew what the hell are you thinking jackass? Who'd want to see your ugliness every single day. "  
" Well I know you would. Who wouldn't want to stare into this pretty face of mine, " Logan looked over at Dana and smirked.  
" Go away, dont you have something better to do, like get your head stuck in some blond bimbo's mouth," Dana retorted, stood up and left the table to go talk to her other friends.

* * *

_The way we held each others hand  
The way we talked the way we laughed  
It felt so good to find true love  
I knew right then and there you were the one_

Logan turned to the rest of the gang and said, " She totally diggs me. "

" God, Logan. Can't you freaking see, she doesn't give a crap about you? " Lola replied, " You should be more into someone like me. If yenno what I'm talking about. Your welcome at my dorm anytime. You know the number. See you." with that Lola stood up and winked at Logan and accidentally dropped her pen. She went down and picked it up and too much cleavage was showing. Loud catcalls were heard and hoots as well. Logan followed her, while the girls groaned and rolled their eyes.

* * *

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me you see that he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love_

Zoey turned around and smiled at Chase, who at the same time was turning into an over-riped tomato. " Lola, whatta bitch. You think since Danas back, she'll leave him alone. Can't she see, that he's not interested in that slut. She's such a pig. We've got to warn Dana, " Zoey said turning her attention back to the group.  
" Why would we have to warn her, Zo. It's not like she likes him. I don't get it. Chase do you get it? " Nicole rambled on, while the rest were getting ticked off.  
" NICOLE! She likes him, she just doesn't want to admit it. That's who she is. Shes too tough to fall in love with Logan. Thats why we're going to help her," Zoey sighed.

" OH EM GEE! I knew that," Nicole giggles, " I can't believe I didnt see that coming. I thought I was the perfect matchmaker. ZOEEEEE! Imma help you hook those two lovebirds, kay? "  
" Sure whatever, " the blond headed girl replied. She wasn't really paying attention the Nicole rambling on how Dana and Logan were so cute together. She was preoccupied with looking at Chase.  
" Sure, I'll help too, " Chase said, " It'll be fun, right Zoe? "  
His voice snapped Zoey back into reality " S-ss-sure, " Zoey stuttered. " _Ill do anything just to spend to time with you,"_ she thought to herself. This was one of the first time Zoey ever stuttered.

" I'll help too -- I mean it's getting annyoing the way the two always bicker. It used to be cute but now its just down right annoying," Micheal stated while stuffing his face with chips.  
Nicole just giggled. Zoey rolled her eyes for what seemed like the billionth time that day. Everyone knew those two liked each other. Nicole and Micheal were playing footsies yet again. They've been back for a few days, and they've been only flirting, giggling and more flirting. It was sort of making Zoey jealous. She envied the relationship Dana had with Logan, and the one Nicole and Micheal had.

* * *

" ARGHHHHHHH! Why won't you just shut up and leave me alone, " Dana screamed. Her face was turning red, she was majorly pissed of right then.  
" I wont leave till you admit you want me, " Logan said while creeping around her and holding her waist.  
" Yeah, your right. I want you so badly, " She whispered. She grabbed him and pulled him closer. He was waiting for this moment his entire life. But secretly unknown to him, it will only end in agonizing pain. She kneed him to the groin.  
He fell onto the ground, crouching in pain, and at the same time, yelling for his mommy to come and heal his boo-boo.  
She laughed and walked over to Zoey and them. She high-fived Zoey and Nicole just kept on laughing.

* * *

_The way we held each others hand  
the way we talked the way we laughed  
it felt so good to fall in love  
and I knew right then and there you were the one _

I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me you see that he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me her brown eyes tells his soul

I'm so happy so happy that you're in my life  
and baby now that you're a part of me  
you showed me  
showed me the true meaning of love  
and I know he loves me

I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me you see that he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul

He looks at me and his brown eyes tell his soul

**AN: Chapter two; DONE. Peace out, sorry its short.  
Ill write more next time I promise.**


End file.
